Ренджи Абарай
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 31 августа Том 9, профиль персонажа | gender = мужской | height = 188 см | weight = 78 кг | blood type = II | division = 6 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Лейтенант шестого отряда | previous occupation = Шестой офицер одиннадцатого отряда | team = Файл:6.jpg Шестой отряд | previous team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | previous partner = Бьякуя Кучики | base of operations = Штаб шестого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Забимару | bankai = Хихио Забимару | manga debut = Глава 51 (Том 6) | anime debut = Серия 16 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Кентаро Ито, Рейко Куичи (в детстве) | english voice = Уолли Уингерт, Юрий Ловенталь (в детстве) | spanish voice = Хорди Понс (Испания), Габриэль Ортиц (Лат. Ам.) }} — лейтенант шестого отряда Готея 13. Его капитан — Бьякуя Кучики. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Татуировки Ренджи в то время, когда он был в [[11 отряде]] У Ренджи карие глаза и длинные красные волосы, обычно завязанные в конский хвост. Когда он был ребёнком, линия роста его волос была ровной. Позже он оформил её в виде зубцов. Его тело покрыто татуировками плетённого орнамента, количество которых с течением времени увеличивается, начиная с первых студенческих дней в академии. Татуировки охватывают всю его спину, большую часть груди, конечности и даже часть лба. Он носит обычную одежду синигами и часто добавляет к ней головной убор, как правило, дорогие очки и белую повязку. Несмотря на соответствующий ранг, Ренджи не носит отличительный знак лейтенанта отряда. Без униформы он часто носит белое ночное кимоно с розовыми цветочными узорами и тёмно-серый пояс вокруг талии. Он также говорил, что «женщины из его отряда не возражают, что он ходит в ночном одеянии». За семнадцать месяцев, прошедших после победы над Сосуке Айзеном, Ренджи отрастил длинные волосы и стал носить тёмно-фиолетовую бандану, закрывающую татуировки на лбу. Он также стал носить бинты на предплечьях. Характер Характер Ренджи сильно зависит от настроения. Его личность колеблется от самодовольной и самоуверенной, до тревожной и апатичной после крупного поражения, но он показывает себя невероятно серьёзным и решительным бойцом, когда сталкивается с реальной угрозой. Готовый сражаться, убивать и умереть за то, во что он верит, Ренджи является опасным человеком для тех, кто стоит на его пути. Ясутора Садо замечал, что в этом он похож на Ичиго Куросаки. Ренджи решительно настроен превзойти своего капитана, Бьякую Кучики, благодаря чему он не перестает становиться сильнее. Ренджи любит "тайяки" (популярное печенье в форме рыбки обычно с начинкой из сладкой бобовой пасты) и не переносит острую пищу. Также Ренджи нравится играть в футзал, и в свободное время он с разной степенью успешности собирает команду Шестого отряда, в которую входит он сам, Рикичи и четвертый, восьмой, тринадцатый и двадцатый офицеры. Все очки Ренджи приобретены в популярном сейрейтейском магазине "Гин Тонбо" и обошлись ему в полугодовую заработную плату. Но стоит ему их надеть, как они то по одной, то по другой причине разбиваются.Weekly Shonen Jump; interview, year 2004, issue 42 В таких случаях он заменяет их на бандану, пока не приобретет новые. Он мечтает хотя бы раз надеть очки, изготовленные специально для него.Bleach Official Character Book Souls История в период раннего детства в Руконгае.]] Ренджи вырос в 78-ом районе Руконгай, Инузури, с несколькими другими детьми. Придя к пониманию в обществе, они помогали друг другу искать их семьи. Однажды, после кражи кувшина воды, Ренджи и его друзья преследовал взрослый. Рукия Кучики сбила с ног преследователя и призвала группу Ренджи следовать за ней, чтобы избежать потери воды. Рукия присоединился к их группе, и они жили вместе, как семья. Все они ненавидели Инузури и людей живущих там. Ренджи не понравился факт, что у Рукии была духовная сила. Спустя десять лет, после того как Рукия присоединился к их группе, все их друзьями погибли, Рукия предложила, Ренджи стать лучшими шинигами, Ренджи согласился. Когда они были довольно одарены духовной силой, они вступили в академию с легкостью, где они изо всех сил пытались доказать свою ценность, среди дворянских семей . В ночь перед церемонией новых студентов Академии, Ренджи спал на дереве, вопреки советам Рукии. На следующее утро, он упал с дерева и приземлился на надгробии, где увидел как Изура Кира молился. Ренджи был принят в высший класс, наряду с Изуру и Момо Хинамори.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 4-8 .]] Через два месяца после поступления в Академию, Рукия узнала,что Ренджи собрался в человеческий мир для боевой подготовки Консо на практике, в первый раз. Под руководством Шухеи Хисаги , Канисава и Аога, Ренджи не признавал Шухеи, который должен был возглавить миссию. Изуру объяснил ему, что Хисаги был известным и одаренным студентом. Ренджи, Изуру и Момо были отнесены к одной группе. Когда к ним присоединилась Момо, Ренджи и Изуру сказали, что она не должна позволять своим эмоциям показываться так легко. В человеческом мире, Ренджи заметил, что Консо было намного легче, чем он предполагал. В конце их экскурсии, группа была атакована. Погибли Канисава и Аога. Шухеи приказал группе отступить, а сам остался, чтобы бороться с Пустыми. Когда появился второй Огромный Пустой, Момо остановилась и спросила, почему он не убегает. Ренджи напомнил Момо, что пустой только что убил двух студентов шестого курса. Когда Момо бросилась обратно к Шухеи, Ренджи и Изуру последовали за ней и помогли блокировать атаки второго Пустого на Хисаги. В конце они были спасены с приходом Пятого отряда, Капитан Сосуке Айзена и его лейтенанта, Гина Ичимару. Когда Момо спросила, смогут ли они когда-нибудь стать такими же сильными, как Айзен и Ичимару, Ренджи рассмеялся и сказал, что капитаны и лейтенанты монстры. Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 17-33 .]] Пройдя важный экзамен, Ренджи бросился искать Рукию. Однако, когда он нашел ее, она была с несколькими шинигами, в том числе и Бьякуя Кучики. Когда они вышли, Ренджи сразу обратил внимание на Бьякую, не понимая кто он такой. Ренджи спросил, что они хотели, а когда узнал поздравил Рукию, когда она сказала ему, что они хотят принять ее в семью Кучики, немедленно выпустить из Академии и назначить офицером в 13-й отряд. Рукия поблагодарила Ренджи за поздравления и ушла. Ренджи сказал себе, что наконец, Рукия будет в семье и что теперь он должен держаться подальше от нее. После Ренджи обучался каждый день в попытке победить Бьякуя, но он не смог победить его даже один раз. Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 18 Ренджи окончил Академию Шинигами в 2066-м году и присоединился к Готей 13, где он первоначально служил под руководством Айзена в 5-ом отряде, наряду с Изуру и Момо. Позже Ренджи, был переведен в 11 отряд, в нем он дослужился до 6-го офицера. Во время своего пребывания в 11-ом отряде он подружился с Иккаку Мадараме, которому сказал, что хочет стать сильнее, чем Бьякуя Кучики. Иккаку учил Ренджи сражаться и Ренджи стало известно, что Иккаку владеет Банкаем, и попросил Мадараме, чтобы он использовал его для тренеровок. Через сорок лет после принятия Рукии в семью Кучики, в середине апреля, Момо и Изуру пришли к Ренджи с письмом в котором было сказано, что он повышен в лейтенанты 6-ого отряда. Он официально принял слова Момо, в которых говорилось, что не нужно быть столь встревоженным. Иккаку сказал ему, что он теперь на шаг ближе к Бьякуя и что они оба стали намного сильнее в течение сорока лет, но теперь, когда Ренджи стал его лейтенантом, они должны вернуться в нормальные отношения. Изуру сообщил Ренджи, что Рукия отправляется на месяц в человеческий мир, во второй половине дня. Когда Момо сказала ему поторопиться, Ренджи сказал ей, что будет ждать, дня своего официального повышения через месяц, и чтобы когда она вернулась, увидила его лейтенантом. Но 19 июля Ренджи вместе со своим капитаном был отправлен в человеческий мир, чтобы арестовать Рукию и вернуть ее в общество душ.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 262 Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Renji is a highly skilled combatant in various swordsmanship techniques. He was trained by 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame when he was relocated to his division. Before becoming a lieutenant, his skills grew enough to fight on par with Ikkaku's Shikai and earn the rank of 6th Seat Officer in the 11th Division. Renji is able to hold his own against captain-level fighters, and is also the only current lieutenant to develop enough skill to attain Bankai (with the exception of Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe).Bleach manga; Chapter 140-143 *'Whip Mastery': What makes Renji so effective is the unique method in which his Zanpakutō operates, in the manner that his Zanpakutō is more of an amalgamation of a whip and a sword. Renji is versatile because of this, and to effectively wield it is a testament to his skill.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 11-19 Renji has stated that his Zanpakutō is an extension of his body, both his arms and legs and to that point, and he has used it in a variety of ways. He can use its extension ability to attack an opponent from behind or either the left or right without giving away the variation of his attack until it is too late. He has shown considerable skill in using his extension capabilities to constrict an opponent by surrounding him from various angles and then retracting in order to crush his adversary.Bleach anime; Episode 162, only takes place in the anime. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Knowing that Zabimaru's Shikai attacks leave him open for counter-attacks, Renji has become highly proficient at Shunpo to compensate for this weak point.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 1-2 Renji can even keep up with captain-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time. He knows enough to be informed on their higher level techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 13-15 Кидо: As a student at the Shin'ō Academy, Renji showed poor skill in Kidō.Bleach anime; Episode 46, only takes place in the anime Later, he is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell without incantation but has difficulty using it in rapid succession, as some will explode on him indiscriminately.Bleach anime; Episode 163 He can also use a low-level Bakudō spell to restrain multiple targets (albeit they were all unseated officers).Bleach anime; Episode 100 Renji also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using his Shakkahō spell to illuminate the dark corridors of Las Noches. However, he is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, page 8 Большая физическая сила: When he swings Zabimaru toward Ichigo in their second fight he is able to easily toss him into the air, and subsequently push him through an entire building about a dozen meters away, with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 1-8 During the fight with Szayel Aporro's unique Fracción, Renji protects Uryū from a direct punch by one of the stronger Arrancar using both hands, and throws him aside.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 17-19 Later, by spinning Zabimaru above his head, Renji is able to cause enough force to generate a whirlwind, blowing all of Szayel's Fracción several yards despite their massive size. Szayel commented that this was as a result of Renji's "brute force."Bleach anime; Episode 164 Later, after seventeen months of training following Aizen's defeat, Renji's raw strength has grown enough to nonchalantly block Jackie's strongest Fullbring-enhanced strike, which had enough force to unearth a large portion of the ground from the shockwave, with just the back of his wrist and effortlessly knock her out with a simple blow to her stomach using the hilt of his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 17-18 Высокая крепкость: During his fight with Byakuya, he is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. Even after such terrible damage he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Byakuya with Zabimaru, and finally falls defeated. He also had enough confidence in his resiliency to use a full-power Hadō #31 on Szayel at point-blank range, willingly taking damage as well. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Renji's training has pushed his endurance to new levels, allowing him to take a direct ground-shattering strike from Jackie's enhanced "Dirty-Boots" Fullbring unfazed.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 15-16 Высокая духовная сила: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Renji already possesses high spiritual energy. Upon learning Bankai, this power increased on a scale from 5-10. Rukia even comments after feeling his defeat that it was so high, she could not recognize it until it decreased which caused it to become more familiar to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, page 16-17 Духовный меч : Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. thumb|right|190px|Шикай Забимару *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Забимару — . In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Zabimaru's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 17-19 While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery - which makes him fairly vulnerable during this time interval. To make up for this, Renji usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments.Bleach manga; Chapter 96, page 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 97, page 1-2 Renji's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Renji himself. Because of these many drawbacks, Renji states that out of all the other Zanpakutō wielded by the other lieutenants, Zabimaru is the most difficult to master. :Способности шикая: Zabimaru has a special technique rarely used known as: :* : Renji can also use his spiritual power to take the disconnected or broken segments of Zabimaru and levitate them into the air, allowing him to execute a one-shot omnidirectional attack, but states that this is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves Renji defenseless.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, page 7-13 Byakuya later comments that using this technique will prevent him from reactivating his Shikai for an unspecified duration. thumb|right|190px|Hihiō Zabimaru *'Банкай': : transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake’s vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm. Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" Renji usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 4-5 :Способности банкая: Zabimaru also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: :*'Bankai Reconstruction': Unlike its Shikai, Zabimaru's segments are held together by Renji's spiritual power, allowing him to separate and reattach them at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 15-18 The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Hihiō Zabimaru. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or even destroyed, Renji can simply detach it and reform Zabimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 9(Unnamed) :* : The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. The technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Renji which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121 :*'Enhanced Higa Zekkō': He can also use a much more powerful version of Higa Zekkō, where all the segments detach, glow and sharpen using spiritual energy. They surround the opponent and execute an omni-directional attack of blades of spiritual energy. After use of this attack Hihiō Zabimaru reconstitutes itself.Bleach anime; Episode 90 :*'Reiatsu Ropes': Renji can separate his Bankai segments and use them to surround his opponent. By linking the segments together again with his reiatsu, Renji is able to bind the target. He uses this technique on Yammy Llargo, but it is easily destroyed. Bleach anime; Episode 273(Unnamed) }} Интересные факты Цитаты (обращаясь к Ичиго Куросаки) ''- Не ''смеши меня! По твоей вине Рукия потеряла свою силу. Вот почему ее ноша настолько тяжела... Не ты ли взвалил ее на нее? Это все потому, что из-за тебя Рукия умрет! Какое право ты имеешь говорить, что спасешь ее? Брось эти шутки. События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Renji Abarai de:Renji Abarai es:Renji Abarai fr:Renji Abarai Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Шестой отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи